The present disclosure relates to a blade tip clearance control system, more specifically a fan blade tip clearance control system, to be used in engines such as gas turbine engines.
In a gas turbine engine, fan blades may be formed from an aluminum material, while the casing surrounding the fan blades may be formed from a composite material. There can be large differences in the thermal growth of these two materials. As a result, blade tip clearances may go beyond a desired range and fan efficiency may decrease.